A Day Without You
by Angelpeach12
Summary: Rating is just for language right now
1. Soul Eater

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I wish I did

I hope you all don't hate me for my lame Fanfiction, but it's my first one and I hope to get some reviews. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I know it's short, but they will get longer, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 1: Soul Eater

Sango and Miroku where on the verge of death and the Tetsusaiga had gotten shattered again, right after it had gotten fixed. This had caused Inuyasha to transform into his youki form, which was also getting beaten by the youki called Shinkutsu. Inuyasha got thrown to the ground and the youki advanced on the damaged dog youki. Kagome saw the youki approach Inuyasha, and as she drew in the last of her strength, she screamed Inuyasha's name as she let the arrow fly. Kagome winced as she felt the last flicker of power being drained from her body. As she felt herself fall unconscious, she saw Inuyasha's eyes turn completely red and Inuyasha turn into a complete youki. Then blackness.

Inuyasha heard Kagome call his name as her arrow got sucked into the youki. As he watched Kagome fall, he felt the need to kill Shinkutsu strengthen to a height he never knew existed. As he charged wildly at Shinkutsu, he saw images of Kagome smiling and laughing, then he saw her pain struck face as she fell to the ground. He growled as he felt his nails grow. He struck Shinkutsu, but as his nails dove into him, the demon laughed. "You thought you could kill be like this? Your pathetic!" Shinkutsu roared as he struck Inuyasha and watched him fly backward, then go unconscious. Shinkutsu laughed as he started the spell to cocoon the unfortunate group in his silk so he could drain their souls.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku lying on the ground and heard Shinkutsu chanting something. She could tell it was a binding spell, but she couldn't make it out. She yelled out Inuyasha's name as a silky substance surrounded her. Then all she could see was Inuyasha's face as she slipped, once again, into unconsciousness.

* * *

Authors Note's:

Hi! I'm Aika, one of the two authors of this story. The other, Kasumi, she's...ummm.... locked up in the attic because she flew at some poor unsuspecting person and got sentenced up there. She is still rearing to go though! ****off in distance** "**Aika! I Need More Pocky Up Here!" Sigh, Deal With It For Right Now! I'm Doing Authors Notes! Anyway, I hope you liked this first part. I'm hoping to get at least 1 review. If I can get one, then I'll continue on with the fanfiction. I really hope I get one, even if it is just criticism...


	2. Friendship and Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Even though didn't get any reviews, I will still post this next chapter up for anyone who is reading. I hope to get at least one review this time around.

* * *

Chapter 2: Friendship and Remembrance Shippo stood, terrified, behind a small bush where he had been thrown earlier. As he watched his friends get enveloped by silk, he gathered up enough courage to talk to the youki they where fighting. "H-Hey!" Shippo said, trying to be brave. "W-What are you doing to my f-friends?" Shippo took a stance like he was going to use one of his fox magic attacks, but his small frame was obviously shaking as he confronted Shinkutsu. "HA!" Shinkutsu roared as he watched the small kitsunes feeble attempt to scare him. "I have put them in a dream state that will suck out their souls so I can devour them. If you think you can save them, go ahead and try. That silk is like rock! A small kitsune like you could never break it!" Shinkutsu then walked toward a small cave that was his den and prepared for his meal as he left Shippo standing there stunned. _"H-He's not sealing me?!" _Shippo thought as he lowered his fists and walked over to Kagomes silk ball. _"I'm doing this for you, Kagome..." _Shippo thought as he closed his eyes and gathered up all his power into one attack in an attempt to break the spell. 

"What happened?" Kagome thought as she opened her eyes. "Huh?" Kagome said as she sat up in her bed. "I had the weirdest dream, but what was it about?..." She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes "Wha?" Kagome said as she found herself crying. "Why am I crying? What happened in that dream?" Kagome thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Whatever it was, it felt so real. And it had something to do with the old well and the god tree..." Kagome mused as she walked out of the house and over to the tree and touched it's trunk. As she did this, an image appeared in her mind, a gruff looking boy with silver hair and dog-ears. "I wonder who that is..." Kagome thought as she found herself crying again. "And why am I crying over it?"

* * *

Sorry if it's too short I have school work and honors geometry is pretty hard if you ask me! Especially if your in the 9th grade! Anyhow, I was thinking about putting funny disclaimers or authors notes at the end or beginning. Please tell me what you think! And I thank the people who took the time out of their busy lives to read this-


	3. Plot and Sadnes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had school and my parents made me help with the taxes. But I'm updating now and will, hopefully, have a steady stream of updates. I hope to start the funny disclaimers soon. I should start working on them when I finish my homework

* * *

Chapter 3: Plot and Sadness

Inuyasha woke up and looked around. He found himself with black hair and he was sleeping in a hut. As his eyes reached his side, he found Kikyo sleeping on his shoulder. He softened his eyes as he remembered he was married to Kikyo and had turned human for her. But as he remembered this, he felt sad and a tight pain struck his heart. "Why do I feel this way?" Inuyasha thought as he gently lifted Kikyo off his shoulder to lay on his kimono while he got breakfast ready. "I thought I loved Kikyo. So why do I feel like I owe someone else…?" As he got breakfast heating, Kikyo had woken up with a smug smile on her face. "Thank you, Shinkutsu, for doing as I asked…"

Miroku woke up with his face feeling like it had been smacked 100 times. "Owwww." Miroku complained as he sat up from the floor of the large temple he was staying in. He looked around and found the prettiest girl strolling outside. Knowing Miroku, he got up, brushed himself off, and walked over to the young girl. "Excuse me miss, would you…" He started his normal routine, but as he was about to ask, he suddenly felt the need to hide. He felt like he should run away and hide. So he asked her to take her hair down instead. He claimed it was much more beautiful then when it was up. She giggled and did as asked, then walked away to finish bringing breakfast to her master. Miroku sighed and walked out of the large home very very confused. "And I couldn't ask that lovely women to bear my child because?" He asked himself as he walked back into the forest to continue to search for Naraku.

* * *

I'm really sorry it isn't very long. I still have to finish my homework, but I wanted to post something! I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. I thank anyone who is reading this and reviews are always welcome! And just to let you know, I hope to start the funny disclaimers soon. I should start working on them when I finish my homework. 


	4. Untamed Fury

Ok, I finally got around to writing a funny disclaimer. It isn't very long, I think, but my friend says it's funny, so I'll post it here.

Disclaimer: "Ok Lawyer-san, here's the disclaimer" Aika states and brings out a piece of paper with the word Disclaimer' written on it. Before Aika has a chance to say anything, Kasumi walks in. All the anime characters that have gathered for this reading, plus Aika, look at Kasumi with a terrified look in their eyes. Aika throws the paper pack in the air and runs away screaming at the top of her lungs. Xellos, form Slayers, opens his eyes and phases into the astral plain. Filia, also from Slayers, transforms into her dragon form and fly's away. Shao, from Guardian Angel Getten gets on Ken'en, dragon like sprit that can fly, and fly's away. And all the other characters leave. So there is only Kasumi and Lawyer-san left in the room. Lawyer-san looks at Kasumi and Kasumi turns to her and says in a cheerful voice " Hi! I'm Kasumi! You're the demons going around making fanfic writers say **_that no anime in this fic belongs to me_**, righ…" Kasumi starts to say, but then remembers that most Lawyer's are demons… "You're a Demon?" Kasumi asks. "Yes, I am" Lawyer-san answers. Big mistake. "Ok then if you're a demon…" Kasumi mumbles and walks off to get some rope and gags she saved for this moment. Lawyer-san, also, gets a terrified look in her eyes and, also, runs away never to return…

Ops, sorry, I guess that is pretty long. Well, here is the next chapter. Oh Yea! Before I forget, I'm going to be posting another Fic called Switching Places after I'm done posting this chapter. But it might take awhile, I still need to type the other one.

* * *

Chapter 4: Untamed Fury

Sango wakes up from her night of demon slaying. "Ug, why does my head hurt so badly?" She asked herself as she got out of her futon. As she was walking to the out house (I don't know if they had those or something else, but that's what it's going to be for now.) she suddenly grabbed her boomerang bone and smashed it into the floor behind her while yelling "YOU PERVERTED MONK!" (While this was happening: "Will you please…") this is the reason Miroku felt the need to hide Sango looked around and wondered why she did that. It only made her head feel worse. So she thought about it on the way to the bathroom. As Sango finished up, she thought something was not right. So she checked everywhere she could to find out what was wrong. She didn't find a thing. But when she saw her father and brother, she felt the overwhelming desire to hug them. So she did.

Shippo summed up all his energy and aimed it strait for Kagome's bubble. It missed and hit the edge of Sango's bubble instead. Out fell Kirara! Shippo was disappointed he missed but glad to have one of his friends back. "Kirara!" Shippo shouted and ran toward the cat demon, that was shaking itself off by now. Shippo hugged the small cat and she purred in recognition. Shippo stood up, a little bit braver now and tried again. This time he hit a small chunk of Kagomes prison off, but it re-grew as quickly as it was blown off. Shippo fell to his knees "I can't do it…" he sobbed. Then Inuyasha's voice in his head said; "Don't be useless Shippo! We're all counting on you! For once…" Shippo stood up "Your right Inuyasha! I WON'T give up!" He yelled to the air. And deep within Inuyasha's bubble, Inuyasha smiled.

* * *

Author's notes:

I'm sorry it's still so short. I hope those of you reading liked the funny disclaimer. I'm sorry that was so long though… I'm trying to get another fanfiction up. Its called Switching Places. I will have time to work on both fic's, so one won't be left out for awhile as the other is posting. I'm going to try and do that right now, so I hope it'll be done. Oh yea, I have IM now, and if anyone wants to chat, it's Luu Ann Sensai I'm almost always on.


	5. Meetings and Confusion

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry I wasn't able to do another funny disclaimer. I didn't get a chance to write one. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Meetings and Confusion

Kagome came home from school very confused that day. She had thought of the silver haired boy all day, but she couldn't seem to remember anything about him except his looks. She was still thinking about it as she reached the Higurashi Shrine and passed by the God Tree. "That's right!" Kagome exclaimed and ran up to the ancient tree. "I remembered him when I touched the Tree!" Kagome said happily and touched the tree again. This time she heard a voice saying _"Your just a shard detector! Nothing else!"_ And for some reason, she was angered by that and did an auto-reply to the voice in her head. "Well maybe if you weren't so stubborn…" She started, but then wondered what she was talking about, or to who at that matter. "Maybe this has something to do with that boy…" Kagome thought as she walked into her home and started preparing dinner.

Inuyasha had finished preparing breakfast and finally noticed Kikyo was awake. "Good morning Kikyo." He said as he went over to her, originally to give her a kiss, but something stopped him as he was about to do so, so he hugged her instead and helped her up. A look of discomfort entered Kikyos eyes for just an instant, then they returned to normal. "Good morning love." Kikyo said and kissed him herself if he wasn't going to. Inuyasha felt Kikyos lips on his own, but even if he knew he should be enjoying it, he felt that it was, somehow, not right. So he pulled away and got Kikyos breakfast for her. Kikyo was deeply troubled by this time. "_What went wrong Shinkutsu?"_ She thought as she gratefully took the rice and stew Inuyasha offered her.

Miroku walked through the village toward the path that lead toward Naraku's believed location. He saw another pretty girl, but had no desire to feel the fear that had him last time, so he controlled himself past the girl and down the path out of the village. But then, the most beautiful woman he ever saw stood in front of him. She had brown hair and eyes and had on a green, white, and pink dress. (Remind you of anyone?) She looked lost, and so Miroku, being the gentlemen that he is, walked up to the girl and asked if she was lost. "No," She replied, "I'm looking for someone to travel with. It gets so lonely alone. Would you care to join me? I'm going this way…" she asked and pointed down the road Miroku was headed for. "Certainly!" He replied almost immediately. The girl smiled and said "Great! My names Suki, what's yours?" She asked innocently. "Miroku" Miroku replied. "My names Miroku." They started down the path, but soon after, Miroku was overcome by that fear again because he was about to ask her, but stopped at the look she gave him when he called her name. That and of the pain that had gone into his head unexpectedly.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I hope you liked the chapter. I only have 2 reviews, but I'm happy someone is reading the story. I hope you all read my other Fic, it's called Switching Places. And I have AIM for those of you who didn't bother with the notes last time. It's Luu Ann Sensai if anyone wants to chat! And I hope I get another review. Have a good


	6. Strange Temptations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Well, I haven't gotten any review for the last two chapters. But I'll still post this one. I think some people are reading my story, so I'll keep updating even if I don't get any reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6: Strange Temptations

Sango walked out of the village to get some air. She had been wondering why she had been feeling the need to destroy a monk. She kept feeling like she had her heart had been squeezed when she felt the need to do this, but she had been holding it back for some time. She had tried to control her anger by taking it out on the practice rounds her father had set up, but it just didn't feel the same as smashing something. She sighed and walked back to the village. "Father!" Sango called as she saw him headed to the shrine. "Yes Sango, what is it?" he answered as he stopped to wait for her. Then resumed walking as she walked with him. "I was thinking," she started, "that I should go on a journey to help me understand myself." She said, then quickly added "And I will gladly help others in need of their demon problems." He smiled and said "Sure. In fact, I had to go on one of those before I became Master of this village. We'll call it one of those so you can inherit the village sooner." Sango smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you father! I'll come back soon, I promise!" then she ran off to get the materials she would need on her journey. Once she had her boomerang bone and some other useful things, she set out. But not before saying good by to all the towns people including her brother. "By Sis" he said and gave her a great big hug. She smiled and looked at him "you'll become a great demon slayer one day Kohaku. You just have to keep trying!" She said and Kohaku smiled and nodded. "Great! Then I guess I'll be going now. Good by everyone! I'll be back soon!" she said before walking into the forest. "Now to find out what's wrong with my head…" she said as she had gone about 2 minutes riding on Kirara. She told Kirara to head to a temple that could help her, and without realizing it, headed toward Miroku's temple. But it wasn't Mirokus anymore, it was Mokun's.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I'm sorry all I did was talk about Sango. I'm not exactly at my house when I typed and posted this, so I did not have all that much time. To make up for it, I'll post the next chapter right when I get home, which will be later today. I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Unknown Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime I may mention in this FF.

Hello. I'm really really sorry for the wait. I normally would have updated by now. It's just that I have a test today and had to study for it. (yes, I'm in school…) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It may be a little short due to the fact that I'm on my fathers school computer. (yes, I haven't written it yet…) Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Chapter 7: Unknown Reasons 

Shippo sat there, panting after trying to break Kagome's prison. "It's no use…" Shippo said as he sat there. Kirara looked at him and purred. Shippo looked over at her and saw her determination and smiled "Ok Kirara. Lets get out of this mess!" He said then stopped and looked at Kirara. "Maybe you could transform and help me out?" He asked and Kirara did so gladly as they both struck Kagome's cocoon.

Kagome plopped down on her bed after making dinner. "I wonder what all that was about…" she said before remembering she had homework. "Oh No! I had to turn that in last Friday!" She said as she started it. Some time later she closed the book and went to run the bath. "Why do I feel this way? I can't seem to figure out who this mystery guy is, but still I think I have a crush on him… Bad Kagome! You don't have time for guys! You have to remember to keep your grades up!" she scolded herself as she got into the warm water.

Inuyasha sat there, watching Kikyo eat_. "I love her. But why can't I feel the love pulsing through me anymore?"_ He thought as he ate his own food. As he watched Kikyo, he blinked and rubbed his eyes. _"Who was that?"_ he asked himself when he was sure he was awake. _"She looked exactly like Kikyo, but her clothes are different and she looks like another person…I feel as if I know her, but from where? I don't remember ever going to another village and she's not from here…"_ Inuyasha was very disturbed now. "Kikyo," he said as he got up, "I'm going for a walk. Please go to Ms. Shizu and help out her daughter. I smell blood from that way." He said and walked off. At first Kikyo thought nothing of it. Inuyasha always takes walks by himself in the morning. As she started walking over to said house, she got a message from Shinkutsu. _"Kikyo, the Kitsune is trying to break the spell. But don't worry, he will lose hope soon and Inuyasha will go back to normal."_ Kikyo smiled as she understood. "Oh No! What happened!" Kikyo said as she spotted Ms. Shizu's daughter on the ground with a big gash on her leg.

Miroku looked down the road, then back at Suki. _"Wow. She's pretty…"_ He thought to himself for the 18th time. But as he looked at her, he saw someone else. His eyes grew wide and he now thought she was the prettiest. She looked exactly like Suki, except she looked like she had a different personality. But as the image cleared, he realized it was his imagination and sighed. Suki looked over at him "Miroku are you ok? You look like your sick." She said and felt his forehead. "No I'm not si…" he started before he felt her hand touch his head. Miroku thought about playing sick, but some unknown force told him if he wanted his life, don't. Miroku shivered but said "Um, no not sick. Just tired." He finished and asked her if she's like to stop for today. She smiled and gratefully accepted. "I've been tires for a little while now, so this is perfect!" Suki said and started walking again. Miroku stared at her before catching up and apologizing for taking so long.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

I'm really sorry I didn't update. I hope this chapter is long enough. The reason I'm stopping now is because I have to go to class. Ugh… Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up this afternoon. But please don't get mad at me if I don't. I hope you liked it and please review!


	8. Wandering Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

To anyone who is reading this, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner!

* * *

Chapter 8: Wandering Memories

Sango sighed and sat fall onto her Kirara's back and stared at the sky. _"Why do I fell this way all of a sudden?"_ she thought to herself as she watched the clouds go by above her. She heard Kirara growl softly to let her know they where almost there. Sango sat up and looked out at the forest. She soon spotted the small temple and tried to make herself look neat. Kirara landed with a small thud and Sango jumped off so she could transform back to her smaller size. Mokun stepped out of the temple and greeted Sango and Kirara. "Hello! Good afternoon to you." He said as he walked toward them. "Did you come to ask for an exorcism or curse removal?" He asked politely. Sango smiled, but inside she wanted to bash his brains in for some reason, "Hello, my name is Sango, and this is Kirara." Sango introduced herself and bowed. Mokun bowed as well and quickly added "I'm sorry for my rudeness, I am Mokun, I run this temple." Sango smiled, "well Mokun, maybe you can tall me what is wrong with me." She said and picked up Kirara. "Of course, I'll do my best to understand your problem. If you would please come with me…" He said and led Sango and Kirara into the temple. Sango followed, but was thinking the whole way there, _"Why do I feel like I've met him before?"_ Mokun was also thinking as he walked up the steps. _"I wonder if she has a boyfriend…"_

Kagome sighed and plopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes and saw that guy again and blushed, then flung her eyes open and smacked herself. "No! What did I tell you before?" she asked herself and crawled under the covers. She laid her head on her pillow and, once again closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she had this dream… Enter dream state now "Where am I?" Kagome asked as she looked around. She saw a lot of trees and a clearing. As her head turned, she spotted the bone eaters well. "That's the well on our property!" she exclaimed and ran over to it. She gasped as she saw how new it looked. She sat down and leaned against the well to think. "Now what am I gonna do?" She asked and closed her eyes. As she was about to get an idea, she heard a strange noise and someone gasping for breath down in the well. "Oh my gosh?" Kagome exclaimed as she pounced up. She looked into the well, and called down "Are you ok?" Her voice seemed to echo as she called down. She heard someone talking, then start shouting for Souta and their grandpa… Kagome backed away from the well. _"How do they know about Souta and Grandpa?"_ She wondered as she heard them talking to themselves again. As the person came over the side, Kagome gasped and fell backward onto the ground. "That's me! But what am I doing there, and here?" She said out loud, sure the other Kagome would hear her, but she seemed as if she didn't. After a while of looking around, she got up and started into the forest, once again calling out Souta and Grandpa's name. Kagome followed the other Kagome as she walked through the forest toward the god tree. Kagome saw the tree before her other self saw it, and smiled happily and ran up to it, but stopped as she came within view of it's trunk. She gasped and, once again, fell backward, but this time bumping into a tree. The other Kagome came through the foliage and stopped as well. She went up to the boy and started asking him questions until she was captured. Kagome gasped, again, as it all went black and she saw flames in the distance. She heard herself scream again, but this time, she heard the boy move. Then start talking to himself about Kikyo. When she saw herself come into view, the boy started talking to her like he knew her, but kept calling her Kikyo. She was about to say something, when she heard herself talking the exact words on her mind. They starting arguing until a monster came out of the tree. An old person on horseback was commanding a load of people. But soon, the demon got loose and bit her. Both Kagome's screamed. "Why…Why does by side hurt?" Kagome asked herself as she watched the scenario. As she saw herself get pinned to the tree near the boy, she just about had enough of this. "WHY? WHY AM I SEEING THIS?" she screamed, even though no one heard her. Then there was a flash of light as she watched herself pull out the arrow, but when she blinked, she was back in her room, panting heavily as if she had been out on a long run. "Why…?" she asked, but flopped back onto her bed. "Why did I see that? And if it was a dream, why did I know it was a dream? And how can I remember all of this!" she asked the air, starting to get annoyed at the confusion and the headache that was forming as she thought about it.

Shippo once again flopped down on the ground after using so many attacks at once. He crawled over to her cocoon and put his hands against it. "Ka...go...me…just…wait…a...little long…ger…" he panted as Kirara came to sit next to him. He stared at her through the silk. He blinked, then his eyes grew wide "SHE MOVED!" he screamed, then plastered his ear to the rock substance because he saw her lips moving. He could just barely make out the one word she said before slipping back into un-conciseness. _Inuyasha…'_

Inuyasha walked through the forest. "Why can't I seem to remember?" Inuyasha asked the air as he walked through the forest toward the god tree. As he reached it, he looked up at it and sighed. He sat down near the base of the tree and closed his eyes. Once again, he saw her. But this time she looked like she was getting ready to fight someone, with her…finger? Inuyasha opened his eyes with a puzzled look on his face. "Who would fight someone with their finger? Oh! She was about to yell at someone! Now I get it!" Inuyasha said happily, then shook his head as he was suppose to be remembering her, not decoding her actions. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed, then got really mad and punched the tree yelling, "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER HER?", then looked at his fist on the tree with a stupid kind of look on his face and started jumping around and holding his hand yelling "OW!".

Miroku had just made his usual routine to get into a nice house when Suki came over to him and sat down across from him, a serious look on her face. Miroku looked at her and thought to himself _"Now I did it, but… what did I do?"_ Suki spoke ever so lightly that he had to ask her to repeat it. "Miroku, can I bare your child?" Miroku had smiled when she said his name, but now the smile was glued onto his face, there purely by accident. He shook his head to clear it of all the thoughts that had streamed into it when she said that one sentence. "Well…" He started. "I, uh, have to think about that…" He said, then in his mind started kicking himself _"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST AGGREE!"_ his mind kept telling him. Suki looked at him with a smile on her face. "Thank you for considering it!" She said, happily, as she got up and skipped down the hall to her room. Miroku just stared helplessly as he beat himself up from the inside, then everything stopped. Even his heart for a brief second as he saw the same girl he had seen earlier. She was looking up at him with a girly blush on her cheeks and an innocent look on her face as she held out an umbrella for them to share. He looked around and saw it was raining, but when he looked back, all he saw was the table he had been eating on. He shook his head again and went to bed. His mind both beating him up for what he said, and trying to remember the girl.

* * *

Authors Notes

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I've just been so busy and now we have some trouble in our family. I'll keep trying to update, but I don't know how soon I'll be able to. And if your wondering about the umbrella episode, I believe it was around episodes 70-90. Sorry I don't remember. I hope I'll get a review this time! And chapter 9 will be up right when i can get to it. I put it onto a site that, right now, is down, so i'll post that one soon! It's already written and all i need to do is post. Sorry again!


	9. Realms and Dreams and Monks Oh My!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

I'm sorry for the wait on the chapters. I finally got to the point where i just had them on the computer, so i posted all at once. Sorry again! It might be awhile before i get chap 10 up. Homework and FCATs make sure of that. Sorry again for the wait! and i hope you like the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Realms and Dreams and Monks Oh My!

Sango went into the small shrine and sat at the designated area. Mokun sat across from her with a sigh. He turned his head and looked at her, ready to listen to her story, no matter how long it took. "So," Mokun started, "What has brought you to my temple?" Sango was looking around at the space still trying, without success, to remember this place. She turned her thoughtful eyes upon Mokun and also sighed. "Well, I've been having strange temptations to damage stuff." She said, then looked down at the floor, as if embarrassed. Mokun looked at her with the thought about the boyfriend still running through his mind. "Do you know what has been causing these temptations?" He asked, but threw in another statement when he got a 'if I knew that, do you think I'd be here' look. "Ah, like have you seen something that makes you angry or someone that you can't stand?" Sango retracted her glare to think about the image that she sees right before she has the temptation. "I see a monk." She said, then continued. "He looks a lot like you. I see him in my mind, but I can't figure out where I've seen him before. I know he is a monk because right as I swing my weapon," She points to the boomerang bone that is up against the wall "I yell 'You perverted monk' right before I destroy something." She said, then looked up as if remembering something "Oh, and I also feel as if my heart had been ripped out by a demon when I think about it." Sango sighed and smiled to hide the pain from showing. "Do you know what this could mean?" Mokun looked down as he listened to her story. When she talked about how her heart felt ripped out when she thought about it, he knew she loved this man. He looked up at her smiling face and knew she hurt deep inside. Then he remembered, this man looked like him, so maybe it was him, maybe she had lost her memory. He smiled. "I think your suffering from a spell that was cast to make you lose your memory." Mokun started. Sango looked up at him hopefully. "Can you fix it?" She asked. As she looked up at him with her innocent face, Sango couldn't help but laugh inside. "This would make anyone help me…" Mokun looked at her and hesitated. "Yes. There is a way to cure it, but…" Mokun trailed off and Sangos look of innocence immediately changed to suspicion. "But what?" She asked, a little colder then normal. Mokun gulped and looked at Kirara and then the weapon at the wall. "It will require you to stay about a week…" Mokun breathed out. Sango sighed with relief. "Oh, that's ok. I can stay as long as it will need to work." Sango smiled. "At least it has nothing perverted involved…" She thought to herself as she stood up and walked over to Kirara, who was waiting by the door, and said a few things to her. The demon cat seemed to nod, almost as if she could understand what Sango was telling her, and trotted outside. She returned to her larger form and flew off toward the village. Sango came back inside and looked down at Mokun, who was still sitting on the floor, and said in a kind, almost forced, way. "Where will I be staying for the next week or so?" Mokun got up and started walking toward the stairs of the temple. "If you would please follow me…" He said as he ascended the stairs leading to the upper rooms. Sango walked behind him, taking in all of her surroundings, as she was lead to her room. Mokun stopped briefly in front of a room near the stairs. "This is my room, in case you need anything." Mokun said momentarily as he started walking again. He then stopped about two rooms down and opened the door, which was painted a deep brown. Almost as brown as the wood work, but was not as woody. (Like the cut wood has lines and swirls around and in it? It doesn't have that.) Sango stepped past the monk, almost expecting him to reach for her. She thought about it as she examined her quarters. "Alright, this will do." She finally said as she turned back toward him. "What will I do to earn my keep?" Mokun looked at her. Stunned. "What do I say?" "Well," he started. "Um, no one has ever asked that before. Uh, I guess you could take care of the…uh…" Mokun hesitated and looked around. He spotted a pile of wood he had been meaning to chop for some time, but shook of the idea. Sango looked at where his gaze had fallen and smiled. "Sure!" She said as Mokun was about to suggest she do the cooking. "I'll take care of the wood as soon as Kirara comes back." Sango sighed happily and sat on the bed. "For a second there I thought you where going to make me do the cooking!" She said relived and Mokun gulped and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you found something you'll enjoy…" He said hesitantly. Sango looked at him, then smiled, "Yes! It will help me too keep my strength up and also help me improve my training!" She said and walked over to examine her room more carefully. Mokun laughed nervously and left with the excuse of meditation. "Wow" he thought, "She is great! If I was the one in her memory, I must have been pretty drunk not to remember her!"  
Kagome got out of bed, very confused. She walked over to the bathroom zombie-like. She was still thinking about the dream she had had. By the time she finished in the bathroom, she had convinced her self it was only a dream and that she wouldn't remember half the details by the end of the day. She went to her closet and pulled out a navy blue top, short-sleeved and long enough to cover her belly, and a pair of black pants, slightly tight, but not that tight. She got out of her pj's and put on the outfit she picked out. As she walked to get breakfast, her family stared at her as she came over and sat at her place at the table. She knew they where watching her from the time she came into the room. She had hoped that they would stop, but she sighed and looked up. "What? Why are you all staring at me?" She asked, getting a little irritated at the constant silence. Souta closed his eyes in an 'I'm beat' way and asked "Why where you screaming all night long?" Kagome looked at him, "What?" She asked as the news reached her ears. "Did you have a bad dream, sweetie?" Her mother asked as she finally went to set the table. Kagome thought about the strange dream she had. "That wasn't a bad dream, so why was I screaming?" Kagome thought to herself, but said "I don't think so, what was I saying?" She asked to anyone who cared to answer it. Her grandfather snorted. "You kept saying stuff like 'Inuyasha! Don't leave me Inuyasha!' and stuff like that. I'm surprised. You know that Inuyasha was a half-breed demon that it mentioned in the scroll of demons in the storehouse." He said, and then dived into his food like a two-year-old. Her mother put a plate in front of Souta, who in turn forgot about the incident and also dived into his food. She came over to Kagome and as she put the plate in front of her, whispered, "You can talk to me about anything." Kagome looked at her mom as she smiled and went to get her own food. Kagome finished her food almost after her mother did and went into the living room, where she knew her mother would be knitting. "Hey mom," Kagome started and sat down on the couch next to her mother. "Yes?" She answered, putting down her sweater she was making for Souta. "I had a weird dream last night, and I can't seem to forget it." She said as she started explaining the dream. When she was done, her mother looked thoughtful. "Well," Her mother started. "I believe it was either a vision of the past of future." Kagome sighed. "But mom, remember, the me in my dream knew you guys and everything!" She protested. "Well, then you could have been brainwashed and your remembering bits and pieces through dreams… or it could be that all this is a dream and you just think it's real." She smiled. Kagome laughed. "I don't know about the dream-reality thing, but thanks!" Kagome said and skipped up into her room to finish her homework.  
Shippo watched Kagome open her eyes, and then scream Inuyashas name. He saw her look at him and smile. She said something about dreaming, but he didn't get the last part. By the time he had gathered enough energy to hit the cocoon again; she had fallen back into un-conciseness. Shippo sighed again and turned to Kirara. "Did you catch what she said?" He asked the demon cat. Kirara looked at him a minuet, and then nodded her head. Shippo looked up hopefully, "What did she say!" Kirara made a few strange 'meow' sounds and Shippo's eyes opened a little wider. "So when they sleep in the dream world, they become conscious in this world!" He said happily and smiled when the small cat nodded. "Ok! Now let's go look for other's who are sleeping." Shippo said and bounded over to Mirokus cocoon.  
Inuyasha walked through the forest, grumbling, as he held his injured hand. He knew he was walking away from the village, but he needed lots of time to think. He passed the old well and stopped to look at it. As he looked at the well, he began seeing strange colors. He tried pulling his gaze away, but he couldn't. His eyes where glued to the well. As he watched, he was transported into another dimension. One with all different colors surrounding him. He looked around. "What the hell?" He started. He stopped his cursing when he saw a wolf with black fur with specks of red, silver, gray, white, and brown. She walked toward him with a gentle grace in her stride. As she stopped in front of him, he noticed that she had silver eyes that bore into you, but could also be very soft when she wanted them to be. "Inuyasha" She said as she addressed him and waited for his answer. Inuyasha looked at the magnificent wolf that now stood before him with a suspicious stare. "What do you want?" He asked, gruffly, to show his authority, but friendly, like he wouldn't hurt the wolf unless necessary. She smiled and continued. "My name is Breeze and I am going to be assisting you on your journey of remembrance." She said simply and closed her eyes and started to mumble something in another language. "What the…" Inuyasha started but was interrupted as a breeze came through the dimension and he saw a flash of light, then, as his vision cleared, he saw the girl, and himself, sitting by a fire…  
FLASHBACK (came from movie two, will say some spoilers.)  
"Inuyasha," The girl was saying, "I like you just the way you are…" She said and looked up at the stars. Inuyasha was looking to the side as she talked, not acknowledging that he heard her, but he did. She finally got fed up with it and pulled his hair to get him to look at her. When he did, she gasped and let go of his hair. He had a loving gaze in his eyes and she couldn't explain it. So she just stuttered.  
There was a flash of light and Inuyasha saw another image. This one was of her kissing him, and him kissing back. As Inuyasha watched, in fascination and confusion, he realized he had never kissed Kikyo that passionately. As he stared, he heard himself start talking. "I'll stay a hanyou a little longer, for you Kagome."

END FLASHBACK  
Inuyasha blinked as he heard the name. As he did so, he was brought back to the realm of Breeze. He looked at her, not really seeing her. In his mind, he kept replaying her name. He saw her happy and angry. The only other memories he had of her. "Kagome…" he whispered the name. As he said it, he felt a sensation run through him. He looked at Breeze, waiting for an explanation. She smiled "Inuyasha," she started, "You do not love Kikyo." Inuyasha gasped, as if the news was surprising. He had come out on this walk telling himself that he loved her, now this wolf was telling him he didn't? "Why?" was the only question that he could think of. "Because, you love her reincarnation, Kagome." Breeze replied simply. "She did not want you to become a demon, nor did she want you to become human. She knew you would out-live her by many years, but she loves you the way you are." Breeze said, smiling. Inuyasha looked at her with a dumb/shocked expression on his face. As he stood there, Breeze slowly backed up and the dimension and her disappeared, leaving a shocked Inuyasha staring at the well. 'What…what is this feeling? It's almost like what I feel for Kikyo, but…but greater!' Inuyasha asked himself. As he was doing this, he automatically went over to a tree to jump into, but when he jumped upward, all he got was about a foot between him and the ground. He was still in shock as he climbed up the trunk to sit on one of the branches.  
Miroku walked into his room at the inn and sighed as he laid himself of the futon. Suki was already sleeping silently nearby. He watched her sleep and, almost immediately, a perverted thought ran though his head. As he sat there, smiling the pervert he is, he thought about the girl that keeps scaring him into next week, he slowly drifts off to sleep. The smile still plastered on his face.  
Miroku's 'Dream'  
Miroku woke up in a forest that he never remembered seeing before. He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a small valley that was surrounded by trees. In the center stood an old well that looks like it was used for something long ago. As he stood up and looked around, he saw a large God Tree in the distance, and decided to go toward that to get his bearings. As he walked along the crude path toward the tree, his arm brushed against a spiky plant. As he cringed for the pain he knew would come, he realized that this was a dream and he could feel no pain. He laughed and started walking again. As the thought that this was a dream hit him with full force, he stopped and pondered why he knew it was a dream. He shrugged and passed it off as Buddha's will. As he reached the tree, he thought he saw the girl. The girl that was intruding on his thoughts. He started walking toward her to ask her to stop, when she turned around and gave him an innocent smile. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched her. He blinked, as this was the first time anyone had smiled at him and not hit him. He took a hesitant step forward and reached his hand out to the girl. She stood up and walked over to him. He feel down on his butt from shock that she actually knew him, of was just intrigued by his good looks. He smiled his most charming smile and got up again. "So, what brings you here on this lovely day?" Miroku asked, trying to get the conversation going so he could ask her to bear his child. She didn't speak, just pointed to him. He smiled even more as she reached a hesitant hand out to touch his kimono. As her hand was just about to reach it's destination, he heard her mutter his name. Her voice was so sweet. He closed his eyes in the sweetness of her presence, and was about to ask her name when….  
Dream End  
Suki was sitting next to the smiling monk softly asking him to wake up. He sighed once more taking in her beautiful features and opened his eyes. At first, when he saw Suki, he thought that the girl in his dream was sitting here, right next to him. But as his sleepiness went away, he saw the difference and sighed a sigh of contempt. Suki smiled. "So Miroku, do you was to eat breakfast here, or should we just start walking?" She asked as she got up to gather her things. "Are you hungry?" Miroku asked, also starting to gather his things. "No, not really." Suki replied. "All right then, we will get breakfast later!" He declared as he remembered the sweet smile he had seen in his dream. That was enough to fill anyone up. (With hunger…)

* * *

Riviews are always welcome but not manditory. But it would be great to get at least one other review. The only one i have is from my friend! 


	10. Realization, Past Troubles, and Lot’s of...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. My teachers where flocking me with homework and Fcats are next month. I'll try to get on the computer now and again, but until March, I'm kinda supposed to be grounded from it. Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter and please, if you'd like to be in it, e-mail me! My e-mail is in my profile part and that's the one I go on, so feel free to talk! I'm always welcome to talk to other people about stuff. Just, I won't be able to talk if I'm not on. Also, if you do e-mail me, please put something like 'Fanfiction' for the subject. Sorry for the long apology. I had to catch up on some things!

* * *

Chapter 10: Realization, Past Troubles, and Lot's of Confusion...

Sango walked back into the temple after chopping all the wood into fireplace sized pieces. She sighed and sat on her bed, her forehead glistened with only the slightest amount of sweat. She looked around and saw that Kirara was still putting the wood into small piles when Mokun came out and started to run to help. He was saying something like "That's enough! You and Sango have done so much to help already, please go rest!" Kirara looked at him strangely, then she looked up at Sango's window, asking for approval. Sango laughed and nodded. Then she made a small hand sign that looked like she was swatting a bug out of her face. Kirara smiled, as much a demon cat can smile, and happily pranced off into the forest for some alone time. Sango walked back over to her bed and started arranging her clothes so she wouldn't have too look for them when she needed them. She saw her demon slayer outfit and smiled. "This is the one that holds most memories…" She said. As she held the outfit, she noticed that she was starting to look down at Mokun, but as her eyes met his figure, she gasped. He wasn't there anymore. It was a slight difference, but someone else took his place. He glanced up at her and smiled. She smiled back, but retreated into the window when she felt herself start to blush. When she put the special outfit down, and looked back out the window, there was Mokun. The same one as when she entered the temple. Her eyes grew wide as she had just thought she saw a different person. "I need to rest. It's been a long day…" Sango blamed the vision and went over to her closet to change into sleeping clothes.

Kagome set her now finished homework aside and thought about what her mother had said. She lay back against her bed and looked out the window. As her gaze fell upon the Goshinbaku tree, her eyes widened. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, but when she looked back, the tree was still glowing a light shade of purple. Kagome scrambled to he feet and flew out the front door. When she reached the tree, she saw a flash of light...

ONE OF KAGOME'S DREAMS WHEN SHE WAS IN THE FUDEL ERA (I made this dream up!)

Where, am I? Kagome asked as she floated in a black realm. For some reason, she wasn't freaking out. She looked around as she felt like it was normal for a person to be floating around. _"Wha..."_ She started, but was blinded as a flash of red light hit her. "Come on Inuyasha, dance with me!" She saw herself say to the same boy she was dreaming about. "Feh! Why would anyone want to dance?" He answered. She felt herself go mad, but calmed down as the other her started yelling at him. "Inuyasha! Why don't you just try it once! You always try and make me feel bad!" She said and started to cry. Inuyasha's eyes got all big "Don't cry!" he sorta ordered. "Fine! I'll dance! ONCE!" He said as she gave him a big smile. "Thank you Inuyasha..."

DREAM END

Kagome picked herself up off the ground and noticed the tree had stopped glowing. Souta was squatting next to her asking if she was ok. "I'm fine Souta, thanks." She said and walked back to her room to think about what she had seen.

Shippo scrambled over to Sango's cocoon, which had begun to glow a faint blue. It was invisible to the naked eye, but it sure did send off a smell. Shippo turned to Kirara, who in turn, changed into her demon form. "Ready Kirara?" Shippo asked the cat. "Rrrr" Kirara growled lightly. Shippo noticed she was gathering more energy then when she attacked the other cocoons. _"Right, because it's Sangos..."_ Shippo thought and hurtled a ball of foxfire at the silk ball. He immediately followed up by throwing his top. Kirara was attacking the ball viscously. Biting, clawing, and banging it for all she was worth. Shippo smiled at his friend, but continued his assault. Finally, a chunk of silk broke off and disintegrated. The hole did not close up. "Kirara!" Shippo called as he realized something. Kirara glanced at him to show she was listening, but did not falter on her attacks. "If we break the cocoon in their sleep, it doesn't re-grow!" Shippo said. Kirara was so happy, she banged harder then before and broke off another section. They noticed she was starting to wake up, so they stopped and took a break noticing the prison still kept the two holes.

Inuyasha lay in the tree, thinking about what Breeze had told him. "Kikyo..." He started his train of thought. "I love...Kagome?" He said to the wind. As he said her name, he immediately remembered the dream him. He remembered her scent. He smiled as the smell intoxicated his senses. As he realized this, he shook his head. "Do I really...love her?" as the thought reached his head, his mind screamed at him. He couldn't figure out what it was saying, but he knew that this other him must have been pretty stubborn. Even as he thought this, he was remembering his life before Kikyo. _"No one would accept me..."_ He thought. Then, an image flew into his mind. The time when Kikyo shot him with the arrow. He gasped as he looked down and saw the arrow pierce his chest. Then when he looked around, he saw that it had turned to night. He could move, but not much. When he looked down again, he was wrapped in vines, with the arrow still in him. _"What the..."_ He was about to say, but he heard a scream and immediately wanted to help that scream. The girl, Kagome, came into view. He was about to ask her something, when he heard himself talking. "Well hello Kikyo" _'What?'_ he thought. "Kikyo, Kikyo who ever she is, I'm not her! I'm Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" she stated roughly. "She's here" He once again spoke without his own will. When he saw the centipede demon appear, he was about to explode because the need to protect her was so great. He sighed when the villagers came to her rescue. As the demon was about to get pulled into the well he saw earlier, she broke free and bit Kagome. She didn't scream, she just looked very surprised. A jewel flew out of her side. He gasped "The Shikon no Tama!" He cried, and to his surprise, so did his mouth. She now screamed as she was flown against him. "Hey," he heard himself ask. "Can you pull out this arrow?" "Huh?" "I said..." he started "I mean, I don't know if a can!" She said and started to reach upward toward the arrow. As he blinked, waiting to see what happened next, the image vanished, as if it wasn't even there to begin with. Inuyasha gasped, for about the fourth time that hour and his head flew down to his chest. The arrow was no where to be seen. "What...Just happened?" Inuyasha asked himself as he half fell half climbed out of the tree to sit at it's base.

Miroku and Suki walked down a path in a forest. They had been walking for about three hours, talking about things such as what the other had done before their meeting. As they come to a bend in the path, Suki brings up the discussion of family. Miroku winced slightly as the thought of his family inhabited his mind once again. "So," she started, "What did your father or mother do when you where with them?" She asked. Miroku turned to her and gave her a forced smile. "They both died when I was very young." He said. Then looked at his hand, missing the knowing look in Suki's eyes. "I'm on this journey to get rid of a wind tunnel Naraku placed on my family." He flexed his hand, as if he could feel the tunnel getting bigger. "Someday, if I do not break this curse, I will be sucked into my wind tunnel." Suki now looked at him with understanding in her eyes. "I know how you feel." She said. Miroku looked at her to tell her that she didn't really know, but she continued. "My family has been cursed by Naraku as well. All the women in the family are destined to never find love. We will never be able to have children. Only once and a while, a male is born. Each girl can have one child. But if it is a baby girl, she knows life will be hard for her..." Suki now stopped and gave Miroku a smile with tears streaming down her face. "That's why I have to kill Naraku. I want so much to have a family." At this, she broke into sobs. They shook through her whole body and they had to stop to let her calm down. "It's ok Suki, we will kill Naraku. I promise." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and restrained from going below her waist as she cried into is robes...

* * *

Authors Notes:

Again, I'm very sorry for not updating! I wrote a really long chapter to make up for it. I hope I'll be able to post more often, but as I said earlier, Fcats are coming up and I don't have that much time to sit on the computer. I'll have plenty of time when Spring break comes and I promise I'll update almost daily (if I have all the good ideas...) or write one really big chapter. I'm so sorry again! I'm not really expecting anyone to be so kind as to give a review, but they are welcome! I will continue the story anyway.


	11. Rebekka and The Bone Eaters Well

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha. Do own Inu's! (My dogs Angel & Peach)

I'm so sorry it took awhile to update... I have school and stuff, plus a huge test is coming up in our school. I hope I'll be able to update, but the longest chapters will probably be on spring break if I'm not done with it by then. Like I said, I'll add you into the FF, you just need to AIM me or e-mail me. And yes, i do belive there is an episode like that. If your talking about the coocon part at least. It's eps. # 100.

* * *

Chapter 11: Rebekka and The Bone Eaters Well 

Sango sat up in her bed after having the strangest dream. She had been talking to a wolf, A WOLF! Wolves don't talk unless they are demons, but this one wasn't a demon... Sango shook her head trying to get all the possible information she could out of this strange dream. "Ok," She started as she sat up and leaned against the back of the bed. "I know that she said her name was Breeze and that I was in love with the monk..." Her face reddened as she realized she had said that out loud_. "Got to keep it inside"_ she thought as she continued. _"She said that his name was Miroku and that he was a lecher... Yea, I guessed that..."_ She thought as she remembered the small scene Breeze had shown her. Then she blushed remembering the other scene... He was proposing to her and then she got really mad because he might not stay true to her. (eps. # I forgot... somewhere between 99-145) She sighed and closed her eyes. Mokun opened the door with breakfast and she instantly shot up and pointed her sword in his face. He was so stunned he couldn't even drop the tray. "B-Breakfast S-Sango?" He offered as she realized who it was. "Oh my! I'm sorry! It was a reaction because I wasn't paying attention! I swear I'll do extra work to make up for it..." She continued to offer her apologies as Mokun set down the tray, still shaking, and tried to calm her down.

Kagome sat on her bed thinking about what she had been seeing. She sighed and fell back on her bed. "Why? Why are you showing this to me?" She asked no one in particular. As she listened for an answer she knew would not come, she heard a small voice. She sat up and listened "Kagome..." It was saying. Softly, but she just burst out crying. Somehow, she knew that voice and she was so happy that she knew it was alive. As it slowly grew louder, she recognized the voice as that of the half-demon boy, Inuyasha. As she savored the time the voice called to her, she cried. She slowly made her way down to the old well house and cried at its edge when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Just so happy to hear his voice outside of the dream world. As she cried. She thought she heard a strange scratching sound coming from the well...

Shippo noticed Inuyasha move slightly, so he and Kirara got up and started to attack his cocoon. They got off two chunks, just like Sangos. The entire time they flung themselves at the prison, he kept calling out Kagome's name. "Wow, Inuyasha's prison is harder to break, huh Kirara?" Shippo asked the cat as he used Foxfire again. "Rrrr" She replied. As they worked, they did not know that from just inside the forest, two sets of eyes watched them. "They work very hard, eh Rebekka?" Breeze asked a creature that had come up beside her. "Yes. They work very hard to free their friends..." She said as she sat next to her friend. "I've been giving them visions. Hopefully that will spark their memory." She took off a dark brown hood that reveled her light brown cat ears and hair. She took the cloak off and sorta gave a small shake. Her tail swished behind her as her bright orange eyes gazed at the small Kitsune. As the kit hit off another chunk of silk, her half-inch long claws dug into a tree branch as she remembered what Shinkutsu had done to her family. She retracted her claws and sighed, "Breeze, when will he be stopped?" Rebekka said quietly as she also remembered her mother telling her not to kill him. She knew that he was controlling her, but it was a wish from her mothers' body, in her voice. She couldn't disobey that. "Soon." was Breezes soft answer. "The hanyou boy will see to that." She said as she saw the vision that was to soon be the future. Rebekka smiled softly. Then it turned into that of one who is about to kill. "Good."

Inuyasha woke up under the tree he fell asleep under. He sighed, got up, and started walking back to the village. As he reached the town limits, he looked up at the village. _"Should I stay here, or should I look for you? Kagome?" _He thought he walked into his hut to gather some things if he chose to go on the journey. Kikyo had come back and was starting to make dinner. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Your not going on a journey, are you?" She asked, trying to sound like she didn't already know. "I might. But I don't know where I may go..." He said thinking about where he would start looking. "Then I will go along." Kikyo said as she got up. "No!" he said a bit sharper then he intended to. Kikyo stared at him. "Inuyasha..." she started. "I mean, I want to go alone. It's to find myself. I will come back, don't worry." He said and packed a small meal. "But who will tend to your wounds?" she asked, grabbing at anything that would let her come along. "I will myself. I knew by watching you before I turned human." He said and turned to her. An expression of pure determination on his face. _"I will find you Kagome!"_ he thought, but the only words that escaped his mouth were "I'll be going far, so please don't follow me." Then, he walked out the door and down the path to the forest. _"I will check the Goshinbaku tree first,"_ he thought. As he passed the old well, he felt something. _"Kagome?"_ he thought as he ran to its edge. "Kagome!" he said and jumped in...

Miroku and Suki had walked in silence for awhile after the short incident. Suki had her head low and her eyes where covered by her bangs. Miroku had looked at her every once and awhile, but no change had occurred. As they neared a village, an inn came into site and Suki lifted her head. She looked like the same old Suki. Her smile, sparkle, and slightly pink cheeks where all the same. She ran ahead of Miroku to talk to the inn manager. She smiled and bowed low to them and called Miroku over. "Miroku! We will be staying here tonight! You will perform an exorcism and I will cook. Is that alright with you?" She asked as she took the cooking apron from the innkeeper. "Sure! That's fine!" Miroku agreed and dug in his robe for an exorcism sutra and went to hang it on one of the posts. Suki smiled and went inside to start dinner. It was only them, the innkeeper and his family, and two other travelers. As Miroku performed a short rite, Suki delivered dinner to everyone and then called in Miroku. As they sat in their room, they had a short conversation. "Well Miroku? Have you thought about my request?" Suki asked, head bowed again. "Uh..." Miroku said, knowing that he didn't think about it. "Well, I uh, thought that after we kill Naraku we could have a whole litter of kids!" He said the first thing that came to his mind. "But..." Suki started. "We will kill Naraku. Don't worry about that." Miroku said and smiled. "It's in my near future." He added with a perverted grin. Suki smiled and laughed. Miroku joined in and they ended up laughing themselves to sleep.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

I hope I did ok on this chapter. I said that I would add in my friend, so I hope she likes it! I also hope for another review. I know I left it as a cliffy, but hey, I was bored and had nothing better to do! Don't blame me, blame Fcats! (Florida test thing...) the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I hope I get some!


	12. Reunited at Last

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha, do own inu's at home.

Yawn I stayed up too late writing this chapter... I'm sorry it's so short, my great grandmother died and I wasn't able to get on a lot. I'll try updating sooner, but remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!

* * *

Chapter 13: Reunited at Last

Sango sighed and went deeper into the forest. She had said she was going to take a walk and try not to bother anyone, so she decided that the forest was the best place to try that. She has been walking for quite awhile, now, as she looks around realizing she had absolutely no clue where she was. "Uh..." She thought as she walked to a tree to rest for a little bit. "Jez, I was thinking so much about that strange wolf, that I completely forgot to observe my surroundings." She smiled "If papa where here, he would laugh and tell me to make sure not to daydream again." Sango laughed again as she thought of her younger brother and village friends who daydream all the time. As Sango got to the leafy part of a tree she was climbing to get her bearings, she heard someone coming down the road. She knew, by training, to suspect anyone and everyone until they prove they are not demons or other evil creatures. As the two travelers came around a bend in the forest, Sango couldn't restrain herself from gasping. There, in front of her, was an exact double of Mokun. As she looked closer, though, she noticed this was the monk who Breeze, that wolf, was telling her about. As she realized this, she fell out of the tree and smashed her head against the hard forest floor. Luckily, she did not get head trauma. The last thing she could remember before falling unconscious was the face of the monk running toward her with a person who looked almost like herself...

As Kagome slowly walked to the well, she noticed she wasn't afraid. "Why... Why am I so...Happy?" she asked the well, not expecting it to answer. "Well, maybe it's cause I'm here!" It said in a sorta echoed voice. Kagome stumbled and fell back onto the stairs. As she did so, she noticed that someone with black hair was trying to climb out of it. She gasped, as she didn't recognize who the hell was climbing out of her well. As he reached the edge and pulled himself over, he finally looked at her. Right in the eyes. Right when he did that, she knew who he was. "Inu...Inuyasha?" she said, still sorta stunned. She saw him turn and look at her again as he was in the middle of examining the small shrine. "Yea?" he asks as if that was the most normal thing he ever did. As he realizes who he's probably talking to, he gets up and goes to sit in front of Kagome Inuyasha style' "Hey, are you Kagome?" he asks. "I'm looking for h-" he starts to explain, but Kagome had collapsed onto his harori and was crying her eyes out, so happy to be with him again. "Yes!" she says in between sobs. "Yes, I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha gets all nervous like as she breaks down in tears in front, no, ON him. "H-hey! Don't cry! Whatever you do, DON'T CRY!" Inuyasha tries desperately to get her to stop. Kagome sits up and smiles at him, tears still flowing down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. to see.. you... again..." Kagome says as she faints onto the wooden floor of the well house...

Shippo huffed and sat down onto the ground. "Kirara, I think someone has been watching us." Shippo said as he rested. Kirara transformed back into her small form and mewed next to him. He didn't turn or anything, he just continued his small speech. "They have been over there, by the two pine trees where the undergrowth is the densest..." He continued to talk to Kirara as one of the earlier two observed them and decided to make her presence known. "Shippo, Kirara. You have both worked well to free your friends." She slowly congratulated them as she padded forward on black paws. "Uh..." Shippo started and hid behind Kirara, who had transformed again and growled menially. Breeze smiled. "No need for alarm. I come in peace." She offered sweetly. Shippo poked his head over Kirara. "So, uh, what do you want?" he asked as grown up as he was attempting to be, even though he was still wary of her on the inside. "I've been helping your friends remember from the inside of those cocoons. To get out, you not only need strength to break it from the outside, but the will to do so on the inside." She explained patiently. Shippo came out around Kirara now, feeling a little safer as he saw her sit down a few yards away. "So, what's happening on the inside?" Shippo asked, his curiosity aroused. Breeze smiled. "Good question. It all has to do with what would have happened in each of their lives, if they had not met each other or the cause of their meeting. For instance, Kagome is a normal school girl and has no memory of you or anyone else from the feudal era." Breeze said almost a little too bluntly. Shippo started to tear up and was just about to cry when she added "But it seems as if she has gotten a friend to help her remember. She is in the healing process now." She said kindly as Shippo grew happy and started to attack her cocoon viscously. Surprisingly, a large chunk flew off. Shippo watched, amazed, as the gaping hole did not re-grow. "It, It worked." Shippo said, still in a daze. As all the attention was on Shippo and Kagome's cocoon, no one noticed that Inuyasha's silk chamber had begun to melt and was now a pool around an unconscious Inuyasha. Breeze smiled and somewhere in the forest, a black hooded figure jumped noiselessly though the trees...

Inuyasha sat there, with Kagome in his arms. _"Kagome, I found you. I found you! And you, you remember me! Oh Kagome, I think ilo..."_ as his thoughts where about to soar, Kagome started to come out of her faint. She groaned a bit and tried to turn over. He smiled as he saw her face get into a confused look, then start to open her eyes. As her large brown eyes focused on him, he smiled as he saw the light sparkle brighter in them. "Hello Kagome." He said softly as she slowly got up to look at him. "Your, here?" she asked quietly. "I thought it, was another dream..." Kagome said, more to herself then to him. "No Kagome, it was real. I'm here now, there's nothing to worry about." He found himself saying. She looked at him again, this time with a sense of searching. "But, it's not the new moon, why are you human?" She asked him. "New...Moon?" he asked, trying to remember. Then it hit him. "So I met you before I turned human for Kikyo." He said, not expecting her to cringe at the mention of his, or was, wife. "So... you did change for her..." she said softly. "Was I not supposed to?" he asked her. Kagome looked at him, then at her surroundings. As her gaze, once again, landed on him, he saw a look of surprise come over her face. "Wha..." he started, but stopped as he felt her hand on his head, stroking something... it felt like... his ear? "I'm, a hanyou again." He said, almost expecting himself to wake up at any moment. Kagome started to cry again and fell into his harori. "I'm...so happy that your back." She choked out between sobs. "H-Hey!" he tried again to stop her, but this time, she stopped herself. "It's ok Inuyasha, I won't cry anymore... He smiled "Good." He said softly as they both feel into a state of remembrance.

Miroku sat there, staring at the girl that had fell out of the tree. He noticed that Suki had disappeared somewhere and he was left alone with her double. _"She's the girl in my dreams..."_ Miroku thought as he watched her and remembered his many dreams, night and day, about her. "Sango" he heard himself say. He watched as her eyes fluttered open to look at him. When she seemed to be able to see him, her eyes grew wide and she jumped away. She pointed an accusing finger at him while saying almost softly "You!" Miroku put his hands up in the innocent' look. "Yes, me. But I didn't do anything, so could you put your beautiful finger down?" he asked as politely as he could. Her finger dropped almost immediately down to her side. "You're the person she told me about, the monk!" She said, still thinking him guilty of some unknown cause." "She?" he asked, curious. "Do you mean the talking wolf?" he asked, not expecting her to answer in his favor. "Yes!" she said and leaned toward him a little. It was just an inch, but he could now smell her freshly washed garment as well as the smell of pine. "The black wolf that called herself Breeze! She told me about you!" She said, almost happily. Then she frowned, once again, accusing him of something, "She also told me you where a lecher" Miroku laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head, "Me, no." He said though a nervous laugh. She glared at him, as if she could see though his lie. He sighed and sat there, trying to be serious with the woman of his dreams, literally, sitting in front of him. "Listen, she said a lot of stuff, but..." he was cut off when he felt her arms wrap around him and felt the wet of tears though his ropes. "I was so scared when I found out I was living a lie. I was scared I'd never see you, or Inuyasha, or Kagome ever again!" She sobbed. Miroku put his arms around her, resisting the urge to bring his hand lower. "It's ok now Lady Sango. I'm here and we will get back. Don't worry..." He said as she cried herself to sleep. He put her in a futon and sat up on the other side of the room, also closing his eyes for a well-deserved rest. The last thing her thought that night was: _"I can't believe I went that long resisting. I was sure I was going to break..."

* * *

_

Authors Notes:

I'm sorry again for the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time. I would also tell you more here, it's just that I'm really tired and I cried for the first time in 2.5 years today, so I'm pretty beat. But I'll try updating soon, it's a try, not a promise, but I will try very hard!

Aika (Author-san)


	13. Revenge and Shadows

Disclaimer: Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi... Not me...

Authors Notes: Ok, now I think I'm gonna get on with the story. But I warn you, this is near the end and if I don't get many reviews saying anyone wants a sequel, I won't write one. And I will start to post what people say here if they want me to. So aim me. Once again, it's Luu Ann Sensai if you all forgot...

* * *

Chapter 13: Revenge and Shadows 

Sango opened her eyes, then closed them again from the sharp sting that went through them to her brain. She groaned and rolled over. When she noticed she was in a futon, still in her clothes from the other day, she sat up and forced her eyes open a sliver. As she peeked out from under her eyelids at the sun lit room, her eyes fell on a monk in bluish robes. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she opened them more and they widened as she recalled the last days events. She put her and to her mouth and tears started to well up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. _"That's right, I met up with the monk and his friend. The one that-"_ As she thought about the girl that was with him, the one that looked like her, she looked around the room again. "Now that I think about it, she wasn't here last night either..." She mused aloud. The small noise brought the slumbering monk out of his dreams, he sighed and closed his eyes as they started to open on their own, willing himself back to sleep to get back to the wonderful dream about finding the girl in his dreams... As his eyes opened again from the sound of shuffling clothing, he saw her. Sango was getting a towel from the chest and was planning on going for a small trip to the hot springs while the perverted monk was asleep. She tiptoed out of the room, not realizing she had woken him up from the sound of the towel and her small comment. "Maybe she was helping the inn keeper, its a possibility she is at the Hot Springs now..." she said and walked in the general direction of the warm steamy bath. (I'm going to start splitting some of the characters during another characters paragraph. So when you see this: characters name it's switching too it means it's changing from one point of view to another.) Miroku Miroku watched the beautiful demon slayer head off in the direction he knew the springs would be. He smiled. "Now I'm glad I got up" he said when he could sense her energy get nearer to the bath room. He puts on his 'I'm a pervert' smile and started to crepe out the door, like a stalker would. As he neared the corner, Suki bumped into him. "Oh! Miroku! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She fussed and helped him up. He looked up, "Huh?" he said, still not too used to there being two girls who look like Sango. "Oh, Suki, I'm fine! I was, uh, headed outside for a walk!" he lied. Suki smiled. "I'm afraid I can't go with you. I'm earning our keep by helping out the innkeeper. He's a very nice young man you know." She said and walked off toward the kitchen, humming a tune Miroku couldn't quite make out. He sighed an 'happy that's over' smile, and started back to the bath house... He never made it... It just so happens that a group of girls where checking in and he offered to give them a tour...

Suki Suki turned the corner and pressed her back against the wall. Her head was held low and she sighed. "I wish the inn keeper was a nice young man. But he's not even a he. It's a she..." she mused to herself as her head came up a little. Now her mouth was visible from under her low hanging bangs. "Why? Why Miroku?" she asked as her head came all the way up. As her eyes hit the light, she had tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes where in a sort of forced smiley position. Her eyes dropped and so did the sheets she was carrying. She picked them up and ran to the sheet closet (closet thingy... don't ask me what there called!) She gently placed the sheets on the rack provided and slowly walked back to the kitchen. Before she got there, however, she saw Sango head into the bathhouse. She smiled, not her usual nice smile, this one was of someone who got dumped by her boyfriend for her best friend. This was one of revenge...

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark space. _"The well house"_ she thought to herself as she got up. "That's right, I came in here and he was–" she started and covered her mouth, _"That's right! I found Inuyasha!" _she said and smiled. Then her hand fell away and her head dropped. "I was probably sleep walking and it was all a dream..." Kagome said sadly and tried to walk out of the small shack. As her foot came to bring a small layer of dust off the first step and a small 'Thunk' sounded as her foot collided with the first step. 'Thunk!' Kagome took another step up the stairs. She coughed as the dust entered her windpipe. 'Thunk!' Her other foot came to rest next to its mate on the second step. Kagome took another step up to have her left foot comes to a rest on the third step. 'Thunk!... Thump!' Kagome stopped. She had thought she heard another foot fall in the small room. 'Thunk!' her other foot came up to land on the fourth step. 'Thunk!' Another step sounded below her. "Inu-Inuyasha?" she said the first name she could think of. The creature behind her sorta laughed. A dark, deep, hollow laugh. "No, But you wish it was..." It said into the darkness before a hand that seemed to come out of the darkness itself covered her mouth and grabbed her around the waist. Almost as soon as it happened, it was gone. Both the creature and Kagome. Even the dust had settled in just the right place's to make it look like she had walked out of the small hut...

Inuyasha "Huh?" Inuyasha drearily opened his eyes. They where already adjusted as he watched a figure rise and look around _"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha thought as he got up and made a small thump on the ground on accident. He watched her stop and start coughing. He started to walk toward her, but a shadow, a shadow that smelled of morning glories, stopped his view for a moment. Then he was on the floor. Noiselessly. He looked up. He could feel his head start swimming as he was dosed with a type of drug. _"The-The flowers... the scent was infused with magic..." _Inuyasha said in his mind, as his voice no longer worked. He heard Kagome call him, and the shadow answer. He gasped as best he could as the shadow grabbed her. "Ka-Kago-KAOMGE!" he screamed with a muffled voice as she disappeared as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Shippo turned toward Breeze. As he did so, however, he had to face Inuyasha's cocoon, which was now a puddle on the floor. "Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran to his friends side. Inuyasha slowly stirred and reached out a hand. "Ka-Kagome... don't go with him Kagome... he's a demon..." He said slowly. Shippo turned to Breeze with one of his 'I'm Shippo and I have no clue what to do' looks "Breeze! What do I do?" Shippo asked franticly. Breeze smiled. "Don't worry child. He is still in a trance. He won't be able to know reality from dream now that his cocoon has melted. Just give him time to come out of it." She assured. Shippo gulped and nodded. The look still on his face. He turned to Inuyasha and gently set his hand down on the grass. He got a few large leaves together and made a makeshift blanket. Shinkutsu "What do you mean he broke the spell?" Shinkutsu leaped up from the cave floor, making some already existing cocoons sway a bit. _"I told you. He jumped through the well and into Kagome's dream." _Kikyo's voice echoed though the walls. "Grr... What about the others?" he asked. _"I don't know. I believe Sango has found Miroku, but that girl and the monk trapped there plan to break them apart. They have found love, they don't want to give it up." _She repeated what a soul stealer had told her. They could travel though the time cocoons and bring her information. Shinkutsu smiled a feeble smile. "Alright, I guess we can lose one then..." He said and without another word to the dead priestess, went back to eating a small snack of deer flesh that had gotten ripe for eating... Rebecca Rebecca leaped through the forest. "I gotta find it." She said to herself as she looked for Shinkutsu's hide away. "You won't get away with it. You won't!" she said as she remembered her whole village being slaughtered by that beast. Her hood came off leaving her black ears and hair exposed as they flew behind her in the wind. Her eye's narrowed. "I will find you, Shinkutsu, even if it's the last thing I am able to do with my last breath. You will pay for your crimes. And you will pay in full." She said as she got mad once again at the monster and smashed a large oak into splinters as she searched the forests for her prey...

* * *

Authors Notes: 

I decided that that wouldn't be the end just yet... I decided I most certainly will make a sequel... But now it all decides if I post it on here of just leave you all hanging for the cliffhanger I have planned for the last chapter! Evil laughter enters hereAh hem. Please review. More reviews, faster update! Just remember that. And since i'm posting this one i'm mega sorry for the mega wait! I swear i'll try not to have that happen again, and i will remember to update whenever i update mediaminer with new chapters. But i will update this one at much as i can right now!


	14. Marriage and Prison Cells

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine… Breeze is not mine either. She's my friends. Rebecca-Chan is another one of my friends' characters.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

I decided to use the symbol to tell whenever someone is talking or if it's their point of view. So I hope it helps everyone who is reading to understand it a bit more.

Chapter 14: Marriage and Prison Cells

Sango Sango slowly eased herself into the warm water. She sighed as she felt her troubles being temporarily washed away. "Hey! Sango-chan!" Suki said as she came into the bath house and waved. Sango looked up. She knew she had met this girl. _"That's the girl I saw with Hoshi-sama the other day when I fell" _"Uh, Hi." Sango said. "I guess Hoshi-sama told you my name?" she said, noting how she had already known her name. "Yea, I'm Suki!" She said as she happily and energetically got into the bath next to Sango. Sango smiled. "Nice to finally meet you while I'm not out cold." She said and grinned as she remembered the time they had met. "Yea, nice to meet you too. I've only heard what Miroku told me. I had to make sure he wasn't playing around when he said some stuff…" Suki said, getting a sorta serious tone in her voice. _"What stuff… Hoshi-sama… if you said lies about me…ohhh…" _Sango thought to herself and mentally saw herself smashing her boomerang bone into his skull. She grinned as he fell to the floor mumbling excuses. "Wha-" Sango was about to ask before Suki changed the subject again. "Ya know, you look just like me! Maybe we're twins!" She said, now a smile back on her face. Sango smiled. "Maybe…" She said, still thinking about what she had said. Suki smiled. I can't wait to kill Naraku. Then we'll each be able to get a family!" Suki said while blushing slightly. Sango started. "F-Family?" she said, a little uncertain. _"What is that monk up to now? He couldn't have told her about our-"_ Sango's thoughts where interrupted as Suki explained. "Yea, he agreed to marry me when Naraku is dead!" Suki said. Sango was frozen in a shocked mode. "I-I have to go. I forgot I needed to get my belongings from the temple I was staying at." Sango said and got out of the bath. She quickly changed and walked out the door. When she was out of the hot spring room, she dropped her towel and ran. She ran to the front door and stopped. There in the living room of the inn sat Miroku. He was doing real palm readings for the young women. Her eye's started to get watery and she bolted out the door when Miroku looked at her. She ran into the forest, even though she had no clue which way to go. She kept running until a tree root sent her sprawling into a small river. Sango didn't get up from the almost sitting, almost laying position she was in. She just sat there, in the freezing cold water, crying for all she was worth… Miroku Miroku smiled as he showed the group of friends around the small inn that he had managed to find his way though… he was really exploring it himself for the first time as well… "And this is, uh, the bath room!" Miroku said as he classified the room Sango and Suki where in. "So!" Miroku said with a great big smile on his face. "Does anyone want palm readings from a real monk?" He asked as innocently as he could. Some of the girls that had gathered for the tour squealed and nodded. Others that have come from village's Miroku has hit before, snorted and walked off. Miroku looked after some of the girls that left. _"Where have I seen them before…?"_ He mused in his mind, but before the thought could answer itself, he was led to a mat in the middle of the break room by a few giddy girls. Miroku smiled. "Ok now, form a line!" He said happily. The first girl came to him. He looked at her palm. "Oh my… It looks as if you will have many…" he stopped his normal routine. "Friends and will find happiness." He said exactly what was on the palm. "Wow! Thanks!" The girl said happily and ran over to her friends. The next girl came up. He looked at her palm. "You will…" He stopped. Then looked up at the girl. _"She couldn't be dead, could she?"_ he asked himself as he looked at her palm again. It had one line. It started at her pointer finger and ended at her wrist. "Be blessed with a good life and will be able to die easily when your time comes." He tried to say something that might apply to her circumstances. The girl smiled and nodded. Then went to a room somewhere in the inn. As a third girl was coming up, he heard a small thumping noise. He looked up in time to see Sango looking at him from the doorway. He looked at her, but before he could invite her over, she bolted. Leaving a small tear droplet floating behind her, just to fall with an unusually loud drip. Miroku stood up and turned to the girls in line. "I'm Sorry. I have to go now. I will try and finish up when I get back." He said and ran out the door a few seconds later then Sango. He ran after her and took his directions from the crashing in front of him. Then, he heard an involuntary yelp, followed by a splashing noise. "Lady Sango!" he said and tried to run faster to catch up with her. When he finally got to the edge of the forest, he saw her. Soaked to the bone in freezing cold water, her face red and her arm bleeding slightly from her tumble. Her hands where over her eyes and he saw her jump a little every few seconds. _"She's...crying! But why?" _he thought as he started to wad into the icy water. "Lady Sango? What's wrong?" he said and started to reach for her so he could help her up. "YOU TWO TIMEING BASTERD!" she screamed at him and threw cold water at him as she got up and started running. Miroku was slightly dazed for a moment at the sudden chill, but ran after her none-the-less. This time he was close enough to carry on a conversation while running. "Lady Sango!" he tried to find out what he had done. "Please! What did I do? What do you mean two timer?" he yelled, trying to get her to hear him over the crash and crunch of the undergrowth. "Y-You and Suki!" she yelled though an involuntary sob. "Suki and I traveled together! That's it!" Miroku tried to explain. Then a thought came up out of the ground he was stomping on and smacked him in the face. _"Maybe-Maybe she found out about the child thing..."_ "Listen Lady Sango! I can explain!" He said, thinking up an excuse. Sango turned around and looked at him, still running though the trees. Maneuvering around the trees perfectly. "What do you mean explanation!" she yelled behind her. Miroku looked at her and tried to get her to stop. "Lady Sango, please stop! I can explain!" Sango finally stopped. Although she stopped a little too quickly. "Ahh!" Miroku sorta screamed and ran into her. He immediately got up, as to not make her even madder. Sango looked at him with a glare in her eyes that could freeze. "Uh, you see, she asked me to! I didn't do anything!" he said, trying to calm her down, yet unknowingly, made it a bit worse. "You Two Timer! How could you agree to marring her when you proposed to me?" Sango sobbed and collapsed onto her knee's, her slender frame shook with each sob. _"M-Marry?"_ "Listen Lady Sango! I haven't heard anything about getting married to anyone besides you! I swear!" He said. For once, telling the truth. Sango looked up at him. "R-Really?" she asked her face still red and the last of the tears still running down her face. "Really." Miroku ended it. Suki Suki got out of the bath about two minuets after Sango left. _"Heh. Serves her right for just coming along and stealing MY Miroku." _She thought and slowly went back to her room. She changed into a pale yellow yukata and walked toward the lobby, expecting to see Miroku. Instead, when she got there, all that was in the lobby where some giddy girls talking about some 'hot monk' and how he went out for a bit. Suki concluded this was Miroku and stepped out onto the porch thing and sat on a chair near the edge to wait for his return. _"I can't wait to see what Sango's face looks like when I...hehe. It's so magnificent I can't even imagine it."_ Suki thought to herself as she slowly drifted into a light sleep.

Kagome _"W-where am I?" _Kagome thought as she slowly opened her eyes, not giving any other indication that she was awake. About 2 years of demon fighting had come back to her when she met Inuyasha again and she remembered all the times she had been kidnapped and what to do in a situation as such. As she looked around, she noticed she was all alone in the small dark room she found herself in. She slowly got to her knees and sorta looked around the room with her chi, no one was there except herself. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Itai... My head feels like a brick got thrown on it..." Kagome complained as she rubbed a sore spot on her head. When she had massaged the bump on her head to the point of not hurting too much, she sighed and tried to get up. As she stood, she heard something rattle. "Huh?" she asked as she attempted to walk toward a small sliver of light emitting from what appeared to be a door. She stopped, and the rattle stopped as well. "Well, I was never chained to the chamber..." Kagome said as she bent down to feel the chains around her ankles. She sighed and walked as far as she could to the small sliver. She got within just about arms length, then her restrains pulled taunt and she couldn't go any further unless she wanted to fall of her face. She sighed again, for about the third time that hour and walked over to a far corner in the back of the small cell. _"Inuyasha... Please save me...again..." _Kagome thought as she reached into her pocket and grasped a small piece of his harori, that had ripped off in her hand when she grasped him that time when he came out of the well. She sat down and cried until she was asleep in the corner, tears still running down her cheeks well into her slumber. As she fell asleep, a figure materialized and watched her sleep, well aware of her tears. "Inuyasha...Kagome will be my mate..." the figure said and once again formed the darkness by walking though a small door completely hidden from view...

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Ok, I know... It doesn't have all the characters! I know! But did you want to have to wait forever again? I didn't think so... But anyway, I would appreciate anyone reviewing. Thx!


	15. Thinking is for Monks

Disclaimer: I know, I know. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own anything! Not even a life! Ok!

Authors Notes:

Ok ok! I know… I deserve to be plummeted into the depths of hell this time… But please don't kill me! I just read a really nice descriptive passage about hell, and I don't want to go there any time soon. Now… I know this one is short too. I wanted to make it longer, but school started and almost all though summer vacation I wasn't able to work on it. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out before the turn of the century. The only reason why it is so short this time is because I can't seem to figure out what I want to happen next… I know it has to be good, but I just don't know… And the person who kidnapped Kagome is now going to be a new character! Yay… Sarcastic His personality and scent didn't combine with what I had in mind, so I'm just going to make him be the new guy who's going to start off the sequel, if I have one. So far, I still only have one person who really wants another one. And now that I've wasted enough time on the information almost no one ever reads, I shall take my leave.

* * *

Chapter 15: Thinking is for Monks…

Inuyasha opened his eyes, still on the floor of the well house. He quickly got to his feet and drew the Tetsusaiga, ready to fight the intruder who had attacked him, not knowing how long he was out. He growled slightly as he realized both enemy and Kagome where gone. "You bastard ... Where the hell did you take Kagome!" he asked the darkness. He sheathed his sword and walked toward the spot he had last seen Kagome. He picked up the scent again. "Morning Glories... Who the hell smells like morning glories!" Inuyasha asked himself, getting irritated at his lack of knowledge. His ears lowered a bit, Kagome was always the one to know these things. He was about to go out of the shack and just start threatening people until he got some answers until he opened the door, blinded by the light and stunned slightly as he remembered Kagome's time was different from his. He growled again, closing the door and walked around the well a few times before remembering what that monk had said. 'Every good fight needs a strategy...' or, something like that. His memory was still returning. He sat down on the wells' woodwork and lowered his ears again, thinking. He crossed his legs and arms, balancing on the frame, trying to come up with something worth carrying out. He closed his eyes and after a while, an anger mark appeared on his head. "Damn it! This is what Miroku is for!" he said, angrily, to himself as he bounded into the well, off to locate said monk.

Miroku held Sango in his arms as she cried the last of her tears. She finally looked up at him, almost getting ready to thank him before she jumped a little and her eye's lost all forgiveness. Now they only held anger and embarrassment. He still had that 'I'm here for you' look on his face before she slapped it. "Hentai!" she said rather loudly before getting up and started walking back toward the inn. Miroku was slightly stunned as she got up, his hand shot up and scratched his head "Lady Sango! What would make you say that?" he asked as he too got up to follow her back to the small rest area. _"Stupid, perverted, Hoshi..."_ Sango thought as she walked. She turned to glare at him when she saw a small clearing she hadn't noticed before. She stopped, careful to put her hand up to stop Miroku from running into her. "Hoshi-sama, do you remember that clearing?" she asked, current dilemma temporarily forgotten. "No, I don't. I was too busy chasing you to notice it." Miroku stated with a strait face as he turned in the direction she pointed. "Well, I'm going to check it out. I don't really want to go back to the inn just now." Sango said as she walked toward the clearing. Miroku looked at it a bit longer before starting to walk toward it as well. "Ah, Lady Sango, I'll come too" he said as he approached the wooden structure at it's center.

Miroku walked behind Sango, a slightly serious expression on his face. _"There's a demon around here... I can feel it"_ he thought "Lady Sango, you'd best be careful. There's a demon-" he started his warning when Inuyasha came leaping out of the well. "Oi, Miroku! Sango! Kagome's been kidnapped!" he said, getting right to the point, almost not happy to see them at all. "Kagome's been, what!" Sango said, almost not believing it. "Inuyasha, when did this happen?" Miroku asked, already starting to think of a strategy when he started to glow. "What the-?" he said as he disappeared. Sango watched as she too started to glow. "Ah?" she said as she too was gone. Inuyasha had drawn his sword as he started glowing and was sweeping the weapon around maniacally. "What the hell is this!" he said before disappearing as well.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ok, i'm mega sorry again for the reallllllly late update. Like i said back in chap something, i will try and remember to update when i update mediaminer. >. I'm really sorry about this to everyone who wanted to read it.


End file.
